The present invention relates to sawhorses, and particularly to sawhorses which can be knocked down to a compact form for shipment and when not in use and easily assembled when needed.
Sawhorse-type structures are used in a variety of applications. In the construction industry, sawhorses are used as support devices for construction materials, and in making scaffolds by supporting a platform on a pair of sawhorses. Similar structures are used as barricades for segmentation of specific areas such as in crowd control, and as visual warning devices such as around highway accidents or construction.
The need for a sawhorse is often a temporary one, and between uses it is convenient to knock-down the sawhorse to a more compact and portable form. A knocked-down form allows the sawhorse or barricade to be transported easily to where it is needed so that it can be assembled for use. In the past, disassembly and assembly of sawhorse-type structures was somewhat involved. The legs were usually attached to the horizontal beam by means of bolts, screws, nails or clamps. Such mounting means were necessary to provide secure attachment of the legs to the cross beam to prevent the sawhorse from falling apart when moved or used.
In addition, previous sawhorse constructions were often heavy which impeded their portability. A light sawhorse, however, was incapable of supporting heavy loads.
Prior sawhorse materials have also been subject to decomposition and deterioration when exposed to weather over a period of time. Past sawhorses have been made of wood or metal. Wood sawhorses splinter, warp, and rot, and metal sawhorses rust and corrode. Such sawhorses also require protective coatings.